Whataya Want From Me?
by KayleeMariee
Summary: Songfic. Cloti. Not much to say. Fluff Fluff Fluff! Oneshot


_**Songfic! Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. Reviews? Flames? **_

-x-

_Hey, slow it down_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_Whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

Tifa glanced around the restaurant. Cloud was gone again. Typical. But she was angry this time. She was angry because he said he'd be back last night, and here she was waiting for him. Usually she was worried, but not this time. She was waiting at the restaurant, as they had a dinner date. If he was late she would be furious.

_There might have been a time_

_I would give myself away_

_Once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

She was wearing the dress she had picked out solely for this occasion. It was red and tight, showing off her curves. Yuffie had picked it. She ordered another glass of wine from the server and shrunk in her chair.

She heard the chair across from her scrape across the floor.

"Teef, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be late, I had something I had to grab and then Fenrir broke down…" he was rambling and she could see on his face how sorry he was.

_But now here we are_

_So whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

His eyes raked across hers, pleading for forgiveness. His eyes seemed to sing to her.

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

She smiled at him, a genuine smile, and he knew he was forgiven. He sat in his chair, fingering the small box in his pocket.

"You're not mad anymore, right Teef?" he asked quietly. She smirked at him from across the table and grabbed his free hand. She looked so beautiful tonight. He saw the makeup she put on for the occasion. She had tied her hair up in the way he liked, and her dress showed her gorgeous figure. She was breathtaking.

"I'm not mad, Cloud. I still love you."

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_That baby you're beautiful_

_And it's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me - I'm a freak_

_But thanks for lovin' me_

'_cause you're doing it perfectly_

Cloud grinned back at her. He never got sick of hearing her say those words. He remembered the first time, he had stuttered over them so hard he was unsure she heard them. But when her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him the way she did, he knew she heard him. That day she was supposed to go on a date with some other guy. And when Cloud begged her not to she stared at him unhappily. So he told her how he felt.

_There might have been a time_

_When I would let you step away_

_I wouldn't even try_

_But I think you could save my life_

Cloud sighed loudly and decided now was the time. He stood nervously. She appraised him with one eyebrow lifted expertly. He smiled sheepishly and got on his knee.

"Tifa, I love you, and I'm pretty sure you love me. And, uh, I thought maybe, I'd ask if you would, you know, marry me?" he stumbled over the words again, but Tifa didn't mind. It wouldn't be like Cloud if he said anything right.

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot." She grinned at him and he pulled her down to kiss him. He pulled a ring on her finger and smiled at her.

_Just don't give up on me_

_I won't let you down_

_No, I won't let you down_

_So, just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up_

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_

_Hey, whataya want from me?_

_Whataya want from me?_

_**Whataya want from me?**_

-x-

_**I hope you liked!**_

_**-Kay**_


End file.
